A Place Called Home
by Immortal Cavechick
Summary: Hermione is finaly home from her 5th year at Hogwarts. Now see how she really acts when she is at home. R&R. (I hate writing summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys new story for new topic.  
  
Kel6- thanks for everything  
  
Daydreamfreak8- .... Dork  
  
A Place Called Home  
  
Hermione looked around her room. Her CD player was blasting, drowning out the sounds of her parents fighting. It never scared her when her parents fought; they always made up two seconds later.  
  
And sure enough their screams stopped but only because the doorbell rang.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. She loved them so much. But sometimes she wondered how her life would be if they were not muggles. It did seem that they wanted her to be one. They always go her a new CD or movie or something like that for her birthday or something like that. She always thought it was nice but now she would really like it if they were a witch and wizard.  
  
There was a light knock on the door.  
  
"Honey, can I come in?" her mum's voice said through the door.  
  
"Sure," Hermione jumped up off the floor and stood in the middle of the room.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Mum said. "Aren't you going to do something and go outside?"  
  
"There's nothing to do," she sat down on the bed looking at her mother.  
  
"Sure there is," Mum protested. "What about all your old friends?"  
  
"I haven't seen them in, like, three years."  
  
"I talked to your little friend, Megan, mother the other day," Hermione raised her eyebrows. "She said Megan missed you and would like to hang out this summer."  
  
Hermione remembered the last time she saw all of her friends, Megan, Jordan, Muffin, and Sara. They all tried stealing packs of gum from the corner store. Muffin and Sara made it out with five packs and Megan four. But Hermione couldn't, for the life of her, remember if she stole any.  
  
For some reason it made her smile. Her old friends where nothing like Harry and Ron. Yet they where so alike. They all loved taking risks took nothing from no one, and they all trusted her.  
  
"What else did she say?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask? She is waiting for you in the backyard."  
  
"Oh," was all she could say and she walked down the stairs and through the kitchen and out the back door.  
  
Megan was there. And so was Sara, Jordan and Muffin. Jordan was still wearing his trucker hat that he had always warn since forever. Muffin looked exactly like she remembered him. He had this weird hair cut making his head look like a giant muffin, one reason why he got that nickname. But Sara and Megan looked different. They looked much more grown up.  
  
"Hi," Hermione's throat was to dry to say anything else.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Muffin. "Hermione, you look great!"  
  
Hermione's ears went red and she looked down at what she was wearing. Just a pair of blue jeans and a plain, tight black t-shirt.  
  
"Ummm... thanks," now her cheeks where red, too.  
  
Megan came up beside her and hooked arms with her.  
  
"Come on," Megan said, "let us go and get you a milkshake. You have to tell us what has happened to you in that new school of yours." 


	2. Chapter 2

"When I first saw you I was afraid to talk to you. When I first talked to you I was afraid to like you. When I first liked you I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you I'm afraid to lose you."  
  
Well here is my new chapter! Yay! Enjoy! ...........................................................................................  
  
A Place Called Home Chapter 2  
  
Hermione was not used to ling to people. But when her friends asked what her new school was like what could she do? And for anther time in her life she was thankful for reading so many books. So she got creative. Hermione told them she was going to a school in London. Saying it was a private school that one of her parents patients told them about. Not many people knew about it and it was in the downtown area. And it was really small; in the whole school there was 8 girls and 15 boys. But never gave them the name of it.  
  
Hermione smiled at herself when she looked at their shocked faces.  
  
"That is so cool," Sara said. "You could, like, date three guys at once!" Sara was never good in math.  
  
"So how do you get into this school?" Muffin asked.  
  
"You have to be really smart," Hermione answered. She was always proud of herself and the grades that she got.  
  
"Oh," Muffin was in awe. He never really got good grades. In fact none of them did.  
  
Hermione took anther sip of her strawberry milkshake. They where now on their way back home from Dairy Queen. ((A/N: Do they even have Dairy Queen in the U.K.? Oh well, my story, my way! Lol))  
  
"So, what about you lot?" Hermione asked. "What have you been doing while I was at school?"  
  
"Well, we just been hanging out a lot," Megan said. "Nothing special. Same old, same old. Jordan nearly went to jail when he was caught stealing some magazines. But sense it was ole Ms. Carry, she didn't do anything." At this Jordan smiled. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Oh, I have a boy friend!" exclaimed Sara.  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Jeff Rita!"  
  
Hermione remembered him. But was surprised that Sara would go out with him. He was a huge loser. Pimples all over his face, a wisp, and always talked dirty to everyone.  
  
Sara must have read her mind. "Oh, he's not so bad now. His acne is gone and so is his wisp."  
  
"Mmmm..."  
  
"What are your friends like at your school?" Muffin asked.  
  
"Well," Hermione began. She was debating weather or not to tell them about her real friends or make up some. "Their nice."  
  
"Well, what are their names?" Jordan asked sarcastically.  
  
"Harry, Ron, and Ginny."  
  
"Two guys. Good going," Sara winked at her. Hermione just rolled her eyes. She knew she had more friends than that but really wanted to change the subject.  
  
"So, what do you do for fun around here?"  
  
They spent the rest of the day walking up and down the streets, going to the park, and talking to gang of guys and girls that Hermione knew sense she was little. She thought it was funny; none of them had changed and yet she changed so much. They walked her home and she went into the old two- storied house.  
  
"Hey, Hon," her father said from the living room. He was reading the paper and could barely see over it because it was so big. "Have fun?"  
  
Hermione thought for a second before she answered. "Yeah, I did."  
  
"Well, that's good," he smiled at her.  
  
She went up to her room and took out a piece of paper, and her quill and ink.  
  
Harry, Hope your having fun with your Aunt and Uncle. I just met some of my old friends that I had before I went to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione looked at the piece of paper and tore it up. He didn't want to know how well her summer was going. He probably was having no fun. And it was none of his business who she was hanging out with.  
  
She started over:  
  
Harry, Nothing really going on here. I have been looking in the muggle paper. Nothing unusual. Harry be careful. The Dark Lord could be anywhere.  
  
Hermione  
  
She looked it over. It would have to do. She sent the letter and went and sat down on her bed. She fell asleep thinking about the great day she had had. 


End file.
